


remembering sunday

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i really love jean and he deserves everything good in the world, i wrote this while i was in a sappy mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Trojans were odd, Jean thought to himself, but they were family. A little broken, and rough around the edges but soft and comforting when they needed to be.But their captain, Jeremy Knox was an entirely different story.(jean reflects on how lucky he's been in his life)





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry spanish!jeremy from my cold dead hands

The Trojans were odd, Jean thought to himself, but they were family. A little broken, and rough around the edges but soft and comforting when they needed to be.

But their captain, Jeremy Knox was an entirely different story.

* * *

Jean had come to him littered in bruises and cuts, even missing patches of hair, no doubt looking sallow and underfed,  and Jeremy, of all people, had helped nurse him back to health, and eventually helped Jean rebuild his life to the point of recovery,  to where red and black no longer made him flinch, or the tattoo sitting on his cheekbone made him grin instead of cower.

Out of all the people, Jeremy had deemed him worthy of love.

Jean was drawn out of his thoughts by a tanned finger pressing in between his eyebrows. His eyebrows scrunched together, making the owner of the finger groan and press harder into the indent.

Jeremy was leaning across their table, which was located in a small corner near the window. “You look a little lost there, Moreau.”, he joked  “Plus, you’ll get wrinkles if you keep thinking as hard as you do.” Jeremy removed his finger from the crease in Jean’s forehead and leaned back into his chair. “Wouldn’t want that handsome little face of yours to get ruined by premature wrinkles.” He took a sip of the iced coffee in front of him, giggling around the straw when Jean’s face began to resemble a tomato.

“I was-uh, thinking about a history paper I have due soon.” Jean lied, picking up the ceramic cup of tea Jeremy ordered for him and inhaling the sweet smelling steam before taking a sip. “It’s on the life of Marie Antoinette and what led up to her death. I barely made it out of there before being swamped in requests for partner work. It was quite frightening indeed.” Jean another sip of his tea, the notes of Earl Grey bringing back memories of summers spent in Paris. “I’m starting to wonder how on Earth you’ve survived, _mon couer_.”

Jeremy smiled again, wide enough to show the tips of his molars and Jean feels fuzzy on the inside.

“Drink up, sweetheart.” Jeremy gestures to Jean’s half full cup of tea with his empty one, a smirk tugging at his lips. “We’ve got a study group in the library to crash, and if we come early enough, Laila said there’ll be donuts!” Jeremy’s eyes glittered at the mention of pastries, causing Jean to shake his head in mock disappointment.

“Is there anything you like more than free food, Jeremy?” Jean gestures to the many plates stacked next to Jeremy’s empty plastic cup, along with the crumbs of scone dotted around his mouth. Jeremy must have noticed them, because he wiped them off, seemingly ignoring the pink flushing his cheeks.

“You, maybe.”, he muttered. Jean’s heart did backflips in his chest and he smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

They sat like that for a while, Jean gazing at Jeremy like he hung the moon while Jeremy pointedly looked away.

“Come on now!” Jeremy broke the silence by grabbing Jean’s hands from where they were folded on the table. “Those donuts aren’t going to eat themselves, but Alvarez might!” Jean chuckled and gathered his things, a small knapsack containing his books and the cup of tea he regretted not finishing. Jeremy was practically buzzing with excitement, as he kept tugging on Jean’s arm while he tried to put his cup in the sink near the exit.

"C’mon, sweet pea! You can be all Mr. French Nobleman once we get to the library!” Jeremy grabbed his hands as soon as the cup left it and wound their fingers together. _“Ahora vámonos!”_ , he proclaimed while dragging a chuckling Jean behind him and out of the cafe. 

As they walked through the drizzle of rain under Jeremy’s gaudy, hot pink umbrella that had been a gag gift from the Palmetto Foxes to the library and Jeremy entertained him with tales of team sleepovers, or how his marine biology classes were going, Jean felt odd. It was like his heart was, slowly but surely, mending itself back together. After all the heartbreak he had suffered, now he was finally healing.

For the first time in his life, Jean felt safe.

He risked a look at Jeremy, who was chatting animatedly about sea turtles.

He thought of the small mole that rested on Jeremy’s collarbone, the way his hair flopped into his eyes, the visits in the summer to his abuela’s, the coffee dates, the round framed glasses Jeremy only wore in their apartment, of Laila Dermott and Sara Alvarez, and everything that came after.

He thought of Jeremy Knox, warm, sunny, freckled from the sun, Jeremy Knox, and smiles so wide it could split his face in half.

Yeah. He was safe, safer than he had been in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this drabble for a friend over on my tumblr @miny4rds and i decided to put it here too!!


End file.
